


candlelit confessions

by namseoks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Byleth, Consensual Sex, Engagement, M/M, Spoilers, Top Jeritza, we need more consensual bylitza thank u for ur time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namseoks/pseuds/namseoks
Summary: jeritza doesn’t care for friendship... but maybe, just maybe, he cares for byleth(spoiler: he does)





	candlelit confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a whore ok this is SO self indulgent I love bylitza I’m sorry i rarely write smut — especially when it’s porn w/o plot — so please be kind in the comments I’m real sorry if it ain’t all that good.... I just LOVE bylitza and they deserve more consensual sex thanks xx
> 
> ps this is unedited We Die Like Men

Indentations of crescent moons decorated Byleth’s pale thighs. His body rocked atop the mahogany desk, chest stuttering as he gasped for air. The constriction to his throat—slender fingers curling tightly—added to the difficulty of each breath. Though each thrust of the other’s hips had Byleth’s back arching higher and higher up off the desk, the intrusion of an all-too-familiar heat making his lower half tremble. 

Pleasure contorted his expression, one hand clinging desperately to the side of the desk whilst the other moved to touch himself: his chest, his cock, he didn’t quite know where he wanted to touch just yet… all he knew was Jeritza hadn’t lost his touch. 

It had been months since Jeritza’s disappearance, and truth be told, Byleth still had no idea what had occurred. All he knew was that one minute, Jeritza was tugging him away to a corner of Garreg Mach — somewhere no one would see them — to push a ring onto his finger (second from the left), and then the next he had turned on his heels and disappeared for half a year. It was all rather complicated and Byleth couldn’t quite make out what it meant… but perhaps—they were engaged? 

He wore the ring every day that Jeritza was gone. A silver band with an emerald jewel at the centre. It was beautiful and Byleth loved it—but Jeritza had left so quickly that the professor was unable to give him _ his _ ring. He wondered if maybe he had thought too much into it? But then again . . . when did Byleth think too much into anything? It would be strange for Jeritza to give him something that was meant for somebody else—in fact . . . Byleth didn’t even know if Jeritza was acquainted with anybody else. There was Mercedes, of course, but that didn’t count. 

“Don’t,” Came a gruff growl followed by a snatching of Byleth’s wrist. “I don’t believe I allowed you to touch yourself.” 

Jeritza moved so that Byleth’s hand was now pinned above his head against the lacquered top, the position shift causing the Professor to cry out from the depths the other had reached. 

A small smirk appeared, Jeritza now hovering above Byleth. He watched the other closely, his nose occasionally bumping against the Professor’s. 

“You’re voice,” he grunted. “Is still so cute, Professor. I hope that… nobody else has heard it… but me.” The strain on Jeritza’s voice had Byleth’s cock twitching. He merely shook his head, almost frantic. “Oh? What a good boy you are, Professor… Saving yourself—for me.” 

Byleth’s eyes were only opened for a brief moment but the sight has his breath hitching. Jeritza looked so ethereal above him: his pale complexion was flushed, a thin line of sweat dotting his brow, and a few strands of hair swayed loosely as he thrusted. It was all too much—all too much that Byleth almost felt the need to cry. 

After the loss of his father and then the loss of Dimitri, Byleth had sworn he would never allow another person he loved to leave . . . but when Jeritza up and left, leaving Byleth all alone yet again, he almost caved. If it weren’t for the ring—if it weren’t for that tiny confirmation that Jeritza would come back—he would’ve collapsed in on himself like Garreg March had all those years ago. 

Their first interaction hit Byleth pre-orgasm, like a small cloud, a haze of nostalgia. He had heard of Jeritza from Caspar at first — exclaiming how he didn’t think he could beat Jeritza in a fight and how he was surprised Jeritza wasn’t their new Professor… of course Caspar ended the conversation with the proposition of taking down Byleth, but the Professor just rolled his eyes. 

It was only moments after that where he met Jeritza. He stood outside the training grounds with a scowl disgracing such beautiful features. Upon first glance Byleth had found him attractive; he was tall, had long hair, and seemed to be rather healthy… but his words were cold. 

_ “I care nothing of friendship.” _

Byleth blinked. Silence encompassed them momentarily. Jeritza must’ve frowned behind that peculiar mask because his eyes narrowed slightly. 

_ “If you have no business here, leave.” _

Again, Byleth merely stood before the taller, watching up at him with a blank expression. What a peculiar man… 

“Professor…” Jeritza’s warning tone snapped the other from his daze, his half-lidded gaze meeting the other’s. “Do focus on me. I find it rude when you zone out like that.”

Byleth opened his mouth to talk, but soon his lips were occupied with another’s. His eyes rolled shut, a soft whine having been elicited by Jeritza’s warm tongue. It rolled against Byleth’s, massaging the wetness before delving further into his mouth. Byleth’s arms came up and around Jeritza’s shoulders, strong hands slipping under the other’s knees and hoisting him upwards. 

The door was what soon met Byleth’s back, a solid thud resonating around the room, soon followed by an amalgamation of squelches, pants, and the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

Jeritza has released one of Byleth’s legs, wrapping the other around his hip. Their kisses never stopped though. One hand moved back through Jeritza’s hair, slender fingers entangling and tugging at the lighter strands. That was when Jeritza finally made a noise. It was low and quiet and went straight to Byleth’s cock, twitching it excitedly, even coaxing a small dollop of pre-cum to dribble out. 

“I want to hear you,” Jeritza panted into the kiss. He gripped Byleth’s hip tighter, angling his hips in such a way that his cock pried deeper and deeper with each thrust. “Let me hear you, Byleth.” 

Hearing Jeritza use his name did things to the Professor. It wasn’t usual that anybody regarded him by his first name, often opting to use the title of “Professor” instead. 

“E-Emile,” Came the first whisper — his voice so soft it was almost inaudible. (Though, judging from the twitch inside of him, Jeritza had very obviously heard.)

Another guttural groan from the blonde could be heard, his hips began to move faster, more clumsily. He was clearly desperate—clearly wanted the sweet release they were both yearning for. 

Jeritza moved Byleth’s leg up over his shoulder, causing the shorter to gasp rather loudly. Jeritza was so tall—the position change basically had Byleth balancing on the tips of his toes. 

The way Jeritza moved, though . . . His hips were angled so perfectly—the head of his cock brushing so dangerously close to—

“_ Emile _!” 

The cry had an obvious smirk tugging at the curvature of Jeritza’s lips. 

_ Found it. _

Drawing his hips back, Jeritza slammed back into the Professor, earning a higher pitched gasp from the man. Short grown nails clawed at Jeritza’s back, Byleth’s arching dramatically. It was all too much—he hadn’t felt like this in so long—he felt like he was going to die (but in the good way). 

Each thrust had Byleth seeing stars, his eyes rolled back completely shut now. He choked on each moan, Jeritza’s cock forcing more and more out of him—Byleth was positive this was the most noise he had ever made in his life. 

“Emi— Emile— Emile, please—”

“Please what? Use your words, Professor.”

The thrusts soon stopped and a loud, vexed whine fell from the flushing Professor. His eyes snapped open and he glared at his smirking fiancé. 

Ah. Of course Jeritza was getting off on this. Having Byleth hot and flustered — forcing him to use such lewd words… What an _ intolerable _ man he had for a fiancé. 

“Let me…” Byleth nudged his nose against Jeritza’s cheek. 

“Let you what, Byleth? What is it you desire?”

Now Byleth was frowning—well, perhaps it was more of a pout, if anything. 

“Let… me…” he trailed off, looking away. “Ejaculate?”

That was when Jeritza’s eyes widened and then he clicked his tongue, scowling. 

“Could you not have sounded any less sexier, Professor?”

But nonetheless, Jeritza returned to the snapping of his hips. 

Byleth’s little noises were so cute—his tiny pants and whimpers had the fire burning in Jeritza’s abdomen spreading like wildfire. He knew it wasn’t long—and judging by just how wet Byleth’s dick was, he was close, too. 

“Touch yourself, Byleth,” Jeritza whispered after pressing a small kiss to the other’s sweat-ridden forehead. He watched him with hungry eyes, watched as Byleth nodded, struggling to stand and stroke his cock. 

The added stimulation had Byleth’s eyes wide and his back arching off the door. He clung to Jeritza so tightly, his voice becoming more and more audible. Being touched from the front and the back—it was something Byleth wasn’t used to and Jeritza knew that well. 

Jeritza leaned down and licked a hot stripe up Byleth’s chest. His tongue swirled around the other’s perked nipple, rolling over it profusely before taking it into his mouth. And for Byleth, that seemed to be the last straw. Throwing his head back, Byleth was there. His whole body trembled as Jeritza fucked into his prostate, licking, biting, and sucking at his sensitive nipples. Ribbons of creamy cum coiled from his red cock—throbbing and hot. The white spurts painted Jeritza’s chest and Byleth’s hand that refused to stop stroking. 

His voice sounded so beautiful—so high and desperate, whining so loudly and unashamedly. It wasn’t long before Jeritza, too, followed suit. His thrusts grew sloppier and sloppier until one specific thrust had his balls constricting and a hot fluid pumping deep into Byleth. 

The Professor twitched beneath him, groaning at the sudden warmth that entered him. 

Strong arms wrapped securely around the Professor, holding his limp body closer as the remained connected for a few moments. 

The room was now filled with soft panting, each man struggling to regain his breath. 

“Friendship…”

The sudden comment from the Professor had Jeritza slowly drawing back, meeting Byleth’s exhausted expression with a quirked brow. 

Byleth looked absolutely spent… Perhaps he could convince the Professor to entertain a second round…

“You—care nothing for friendships,” Byleth panted heavily. “That’s what you told me when—we first met.”

“Byleth, are you trying to put me in the friend zone right now?” 

A phrase Sylvain had taught him, clearly. 

There’s a weak laugh and Byleth shook his head. Slowly he pushed himself up a little. 

“It’s quite funny is all. You weren’t interested in being friends… and now…” 

Jeritza helped the other to his desk after unsheathing his flaccid cock from the other’s warm confinements. He merely frowned as Byleth limped to open one of the old drawers. 

“You left before I could give you this,” he said, approaching Jeritza. Taking the other’s left hand he hesitated. There was already a ring—one made of . . . loose vines?

When Byleth looked up, he noticed Jeritza looking away, face aflamed.

“I… had nothing else. I was planning on finding another ring upon my return—but I suppose you beat me to it.”

The green-haired-man stared in disbelief before a loud _ ‘pffft’ _ left him. He was grinning and suddenly Jeritza couldn’t breathe; this man would be the death of him. 

The makeshift ring was soon removed and Byleth pushed his ring onto Jeritza’s finger; the ring his father had gifted him with. His thumb stroke over the rainbow jewels, silently admiring the hues that shone in the candlelight. 

“I do not care for friendship,” Jeritza suddenly announced. His hand cupped Byleth’s chin and he slowly tipped his head up. “But I do care for you… so please, Byleth: won’t you stay by my side forever?”

The Professor’s heart wrenched tight in his chest—so tight tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Unsurprisingly, Byleth was at a loss for words. He knew they were engaged all these months… but having Jeritza—no, having _ Emile _ ask him so sincerely… 

All Byleth could do was nod. He nodded and pulled the other down and in for a tender kiss, sealing their quiet, eternal agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn’t too terrible to read thank u for reading feel free to follow my Twitter to watch me cry more over the endless amounts of fics I’ll never finish  
  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/2linhardt)


End file.
